


The Prickly Goodness

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM SORRY. I SWEAR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prickly Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> -sighs at how influenced i am by twitter- its so OOC i don't even study how these characters act ;o;

"Hey Jean, can you pass me the pencil by my cactus over there?" Marco asked him. He needed it, wanted it. He wanted the cactus, but got nervous and instead asked for a paper that wasn't even there. 

"Uh there's no paper here" Jean said, fumbling around looking for it.

"Oh I guess I misplaced it." he sighed. He was trying to get it off of his mind, but to his efforts, he was doing horribly bad at it.

"Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

'Should I just tell him?' Marco thought. 

"Babe..."

"What's wrong?" Jean asked as her got closer to him. He took a seat beside him on the bed. "What's bothering you? Why are you being so quiet."

"It's just that, well... um..."

"Spit it out, damn. Are you pregnant or something?" he asked again, his voice growing louder.

"No!" Marco protested, as he felt the blood rush to my face. He couldn't get pregnant anyways.

"Then what?"

A long silence endured the air for as long as it could, Marco wished he would've just thrown that stupid cactus away. It was a gift from his friend Connie. he had found it in one of their Desert survival tests, and it was the only thing that he had ever given him, so he wanted to keep it around, but damn. Something about the way it was shaped, how its curves were identical to all the other curves, the open-mouthed plant cells taking in the CO2 in the air. The way those spikes were sharp enough to... Fuck.

"Jean!"

"What!"

"Fuck me with that cactus!"

"..."

He got up from the bed. Marco almost knew what he was gonna say. 'Oh my god you want me to fuck you with that!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?!?', but he didn't care. He wanted it so bad, letting his lust take control of him.

He didn't say anything, but walked somewhere. Marco was too embarrassed to look up, scared to see the expression on this face. 

"This hmm?" Jean asked, holding the cactus in his hand.

There it was. Precious. Marco nodded nervously.

"I didn't know you were into this.." Jean trailed off, walking towards Marco's bed, "But now I do". 

Jean threw himself on top of Marco, not even foreplaying before palming him through his pants. 

"You want me to shove this thing up your pretty little ass hmm?" Jean hummed into Marcos mouth, kissing him before Marco could find the words to say anything. Jean pricked Marcos face with the cactus. "How about now?" he asked again.

"Please.. uff.. Jean... fuck me with that cactus."

"What?"

"FUCK ME WITH THE CACTUS JEAN PLEASE BABY" Marco cried out.

That set Jean off, and pants were taken off. Jean slid Marco's boxers off, taking the upper hand and pinning him on the bed. What awaited him was a hot throbbing cock, begging for attention.

"No, you don't want that" Jean said to Marco's cock. 

He flipped him over, making Marco stick his ass out.  
Marco was overjoyed with lust.

"Lets see..." Jean said, preparing his fingers with his saliva.   
He slowly stuck one finger in, earning moans from Marco, he was pretty loud considering that he had his face stuffed with covers. 

Jean kept it in there for awhile, waiting for Marco to get comfortable. He squished it around, letting his finger feel around, making Marco even more desperate.   
Eventually he let a second finger go in, followed by a third. He squashed around, preparing Marco's ass as best as he could. 

"Oh yes Jean" Marco would cry out, gripping his covers. 

Jean was pleased with how satisfied Marco was, and gave his cock a few strokes.

"The.. cactus..." Marco choked out. It was time.

Jean slid his fingers out, and grabbed the cactus. He observed it for a few seconds, wondering if this was a good idea.   
'He wants it' he just thought, and grabbed one of Marco's legs.

"Here goes nothing" Jean says, ramming it into Marco.

"OH MY GOSHH!!!" Marco exclaims, feeling sweet pinches of ecstasy grow throughout his body.

"Shit you're still pretty tight" Jean says, trying to shove it further into Marco.

"J-Jean fu-fuck me!" Marco yelled, his legs turning into a sad trembling mess. He felt like they were gonna give out at any moment, but he HAD to keep his legs open to lets the cactus go in further.

Jean moved the cactus in and out, earning painfully sexy yelps from Marco. He was wincing with almost every push. He almost felt like he wanted to be fucked with the cactus. 

"Thank you Connie!" Marco yelled again. Despite looking in so much pain, he was still grateful for Connie's gift.

Marco grabbed his buttcheeks, spreading them afar to let the cactus go in deeper.

Jean saw how excited he was, and rammed harder and faster. The cactus was beginning to break a little, but Jean didn't tell Marco. 

"Why is my hand so wet? Red? Why is my hand.. oh"

Marco's ass was practically destroyed.

"S-shit.." jean staggered.

"What Jean? Why did you stop!" Marco whined, dissatisfied at the lack of pleasure.

"O-oh sorry it;s nothing." he said, shoving the cactus back in.

"Ahh! I-Im gonna cu--" Marco began to say, but was interrupted before he could say anything. His pleasure moment was here, and he was completely absorbed in it. He further spread his legs, earning 2 good cracks from his pelvis. 

Jean thought, might as well make it count, and shoved the cactus in and out with maximum force. Good thing he was trained in Wall Rose.

Marco rode out his orgasm, appreciating each sweet moment of the cactus. He remembered the cactus, felt the cactus, saw the cactus. 

During this process, the cactus broke in half, one half staying in Marco's ass and the other hanging loosely in Jean's hand.

"Ahh that was so good. Thank you Jean!" Marco exclaimed, turning around to hug him, but he felt odd from down there. When he faced Jean, he saw the cactus in Jean's hand. Part of it.

"Oh no..." he breathed, realizing what happened.

"I'm sorry!" Jean said, hugging Marco. He really did feel bad.

Marco was more than okay with the cactus incident, and hugged Jean back.  
"It's okay," he assured him, "I'm really tired now. Let's sleep" and with that, they both cuddled up in bed.

~  
Eren woke up yelling.

"Eren, Eren, you shit! What the fuck is wrong!" yelled Jean, trying to snap him out of it.

Eren opened his eyes, only to find Jean centimeters from his face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" Eren yelled covering his face with his arm and jumping out of bed, running outside.

"Whoa what's wrong? I heard yelling" Marco said coming in, rubbing his head.

"I have absolutely no damn clue" Jean mumbled, walking to his bed.


End file.
